Pokemon: Start of a New Begining
by MrBii
Summary: Ian a 16 year old who likes Pokemon finally starts his Pokemon journey after years of waiting. Its my first fanfic but hey I might be a good writer.
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Note: This is my first fanfic so please rate and review also fix any problems with my grammar and/or punctuation but don't be a jerk about it.**

**Ian is 16.**

**May is 16.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own pokemon if I did Ash would be 18 by now.**

**Ian POV**

Hey I'm Ian and I'm starting my journey to have all pokemon! I am right now on my way to my house in the back of a fucking truck with all of the furniture. OW! Goddammit Mom why didn't you let me sit up front!? Well at least it stopped.

**No POV**

Ian yelled,

"Mom where are we?"

His Mom Jill proceeds to open the back of the moving van.

**Ian POV**

I saw that we were in a small town and by a house. Our house! So I got out with a couple of my boxes and set up a room for me upstairs.

"Bed? Check. Computer? Check. TV? Check."

I did that for a several hours until mom called me downstairs.

"Honey look your dad is on TV."

but when I looked it only showed Petalburg Gym with the reporter saying

"And that concludes our report at Petalburg Gym."

So I went outside and saw a guy getting chased by a poochyena he yelled

"There are 3 pokeballs in my bag grab one of them and use the pokemon in it!"

So I looked in the bag and saw 3 pokeballs with a different symbol on each. One fire, one rain drop, and one leaf symbol.

So I grabbed the one with the leaf on it and gave it a chuck and out came a green tree gecko like pokemon so I guessed it was the Hoenn starter Treecko and we started the battle against poochyena.

I told Treecko to use pound and it tried to punch poochyena and it hit it in the middle of its snout "Critical hit!" I thought (I won't say that again). The poochyena tried to tackle Treecko but he dodged. Then Treecko used absorb and finished off poochyena. The guy turned out to be Professor Birch and he let me keep Treecko which I nicknamed Seci (you guys choose the nicknames of the rest). So I went forward to the next town. While I was going there Seci learned quick attack! Also I caught a ralts that had shadow sneak, but I couldn't think of a name for it. When I was training the two of them Ralts learned double team I thought how that could be used in battles. I met daughter May and she decided to go for a torchic. May looked well developed for a 16 year old with d cups and 5" 6'. So I asked if she wanted to go with me and she agreed! After a few days of training we continued on our way to Oldale Town! I learned on the way by a trainer we passed that my Ralts was male so I decided to go get a dawn stone so I can evolve it into a Gallade. When we made it to the pokemon center we healed up and went to sleep. When we woke up we headed out towards Petalburg City.

On the way we would we decided that we would fight any trainers we come across we will fight half and half so I get to fight every other trainer. Also while May and I were training our pokemon evolved! I got a Grovyle while she got a Combusken so we hurried and one night while I was taking watch she woke up and wanted to talk to me.

"Ian?"

I turned around "Yes?"

"I was wondering what you like so we can get to know each other better," she said with a smile.

"You will learn in due time May you will."

"So what do you wanna talk about?"

"I don't know. Maybe we can do truth or dare?"

"Nah but I could take night watch "

"It's ok May."

"No I insist," she said getting closer to me.

I was blushing but at least in the light of the fire was enough to cover my blush.

**May POV**

I'm glad the fire covered my blush because if not I would be done for in our friendship and I want it to stay that way... for now at least. I have been giving him hints but I'm not sure he notices them. Also we got to Petalburg and met his dad Norman. He is a nice guy but we have to beat him or else we can't get to the pokemon league and I won't let him get in my way! On second thought... nevermind he won't get in my way period.

We caught a poochyena and a zigzagoon so we can have some HM slaves so we can use HM moves without sacrificing any of our main teams moves. We stopped by the pokemon center to heal our pokemon and there were packages waiting for us and mine had a egg while Ian's had a shiny Beldum. Lucky it even came with a metagrossite But I made sure to get the blue water looking egg in a incubator so it won't break. We trained beldum and it actually KO'd Combusken. Sure it had a couple battles before hand but still it is

a steel type Combusken is strong against it. When we were going through Petalburg Woods we saw a guy stealing someones package. So I decided to battle him.

"Go Combusken!"

"Go Poochyena!"

"Really a Poochyena. Combusken use Flame Charge!"

Combusken covered his body in flames and charged a Poochyena hitting it while gaining speed knocking it out immediately.

"Thank!" The guy who got his package stolen.

"No problem."

"Say could you take this to the next town and to ?"

"Sure!"

Ian appeared behind me.

"Hey May while you were talking I caught a Lotad."

"Cool did you catch me anything?" I said with a smile.

"Actually yes." He handed me a pokeball.

I opened the pokeball and he got me a Shroomish.

"Thank you!" I said while giving him a hug.

"Hey it was no problem," he gasped out.

I let go and we decided to continue holding hands until we got to Rustboro City.

**Ah first chapter of a new story. I will continue to update but I will need a proofreader so I have less mistakes.**

**Also we have to nickname 2 new pokemon Ralts and Lotad. Have great and fantastic fucking day.**


	2. Chapter 2: Start of a Rivalry

**Author's Note: Hey guys we are going to have a new nickname for Ralts in this story. What is it? Find out this time in Pokemon Start of A New beginning. Yes I know it is slow right now but hey it will get faster once I have more nicknames in. Also sorry about not updating for a LOOOONG time it. It was a mix of lazy and forgetfulness I'll finish my bio soon.**

**3rd Person**

By the time Ian and May got to Rustboro they were fighting.

"Ian why don't you ever help me battle!" yelled May

Ian flinched, "Well excuse me queen you just never asked," Ian shot back.

"Yes I do!"

"No you don't. You ask to train with me not to help you battle anyone,"

"Ugh. Why don't you just notice what I'm saying," She said under her breath

"May?"

"Yes?"

"People are staring."

"Well shit."

"Lets just heal up and go to the gym."

"Yeah lets just do that."

And they did just that.

**Ian POV**

While we were at the pokemon center I decided to name Ralts Blades. May's egg shook! Hopefully it will hatch soon. Still can't think of a name for Beldum and Lotad. May hasn't come up with a name for any of her team.

"Hey Ian!" May shouted.

"Yes Little Miss Perfect?" I said sarcastically.

"Sorry about earlier I was in a bad mood," She said softly, "WAIT! LiTTLE MISS PERFECT?!"

"I was just joking May"

"It's ok I know. But wanna battle?"

"Sure but don't be sure you'll win!"

**May's Pov**

(On the battlefield)

"Ian are you ready?"

"Yeah are you?"

"Yes I am! GO COMBUSKEN!"

"GO LOTAD!"

**A/N: Thank Blue Pheonix 20th for the nickname. Wanted to leave a bit of hype. So I had a battle! Tune in next week for the next chapter! Have a fantastic fucking day.**


	3. Author Note Chapter 1: THE LAZY ME! Yay

**Hey guys MrBii here sorry for the short chapter and the long wait i was being stupid while typing the last chapter LAST WEEK I might add and I shouldn't have rushed it out the door without proofreading and checking how long it was. I will try to not have it happen again due to laziness but I will post chapters that are longer in the future.**


End file.
